Through Rain or Shine DISCONTINUED
by xjess17
Summary: This is my response to Emily Da Strange's Element Challenge. Crap summary. Oh well.
1. Water

This is my response to Emily Da Strange's element challenge! Yay!

Disclaimer: I'll I own are my books, and a few pairs of socks.

Water

Sabrina POV

Water. Water was pouring from the sky, just like it has been for the past five days. The sky was gray. Everything was gray. I couldn't even go outside. The water past my ankles.  
I was in a bad mood. People are usually scared to go near me when i'm like this. So I was surprised when Puck walked into the room, and sat beside me on the couch. He seemed to be waiting for me to acknoledge him. But I just kept staring off into space.  
"Hey, is it nap time already, snot-face?" I think he was refering to my blank expression. I didn't say anything back. This seemed to surprise him.  
"What? No come back?'' I turned to look at him.'' What's wrong?" He asked.  
" I'm just tired of being stuck in this house. Tired of nothing happening'  
"Well, what do you want to happen Grimm? A giant, Rumplestilsken, A jabberwocky, A crazy little girl, Me almost dying, Going to New York, Almost being killed by moth, Falling off the Empire State bulding, Get sucked into the future, Meeting your future self, Going through a trial for the big bad wolf, and a war not enough for you?"  
"Oh, shut up."  
" You really want something to do? Lets go for a walk."  
"Are you kidding? It's raining so much out there. We're going to have to build an ark soon! Get two of each animal. Two fruit flies, two unicorns, two chimps. And we have to find a girl dog for Elvis." Just then Elvis let out a whine.  
He didn't like it when people talked about him like that.  
"Some ones a little dramatic today."  
" You know what? Fine."  
I got up and put on a rain jacket, a pair of high rain boots, and a rain hat. I looked like a fisherman. Puck followed me outside. I was surprised that it wasn't as cold as I thought it would be. We were walking down the deserted streets. Probably not the safest thing to do right now. But if the Scarlet Hand was looking for us,  
they would not expect us to be out in the open, so I guess we were fine.  
" You sure your fine?" Puck asked, It was weird. He actually looked like he cared.  
" I guess. Its just that, sometimes I think mylife has too much going on at once, and other times it feels like nothing is happening. We continued walking in silence. After a while, puck culdn't take it.  
" Can you stop acting all depressed! Pretty soon i'm gonna...'' He stopped, probably thinking of a threat.  
" What are you going to do, your highness?" I mocked.  
"I'm gonna do this," He grabbed me by the ankle, and flew with me dangeling upside-down.  
" PUCK! Put me down!"  
"No!" He flew around the town, with me screaming at him. Numerous times he pretended to almost drop me, once even almost sticking my head in someones chimney. He finally put me down. When he did, I started chasing him up and down the slick roads, falling a good amount of times. When we finally got back, I was soaking and giggling as we made our way to the door.  
"Lieblings! your all wet!" Said a concerned granny. "Your going to get sick! March yourselves upstairs now, and get changed. I obeyed, and made my way up the staires. As I was getting changed I thought to myself, "Maybe water isn't so bad."

Was it okay? Its the first challenge I tryed to do. If you like it, let me know. The button doesnt bite.


	2. Authors Note

I forgot to do this page. Even I keep forgetting which is next, so here it is.

Water Fire Air Earth Metal Light Darkness Happiness Sadness Life Death

Fire is up next for me! 


	3. Fire

Chapter 2! Ugh I feel sick. Too much V-day candy. Never gonna look at sugar again!

Disclaimer: No. *sigh*

Fire

Puck POV

Oh great! Today was just fantastic! Well it actually was at first. I had just played an awesome prank on Grimm ( balloons, spiders, and mustard can come in handy.  
Thats all I'm saying. ) But then she had to get all pissed, tell the old lady, and run off into the woods. So of course, the old lady, made me follow her, so she wouldn't get shot by the Scarlet Hand or something. Which was probably very likely. Danger liked to follow her like a dog. So now we're lost, stumbling in the woods, and I can't even use my wings to fly us out, thanks to the wind! Today was just great.  
" Puck, can you stop staring off into space and help me?" She was trying to make a shelter or something with a bunch of fallen branches. It didn't look that bad, but it probably wouldn't fit both of us.  
" Whats the point? We can just sleep outside tonight." And I really didn't want to do any work right now. I was too tired.  
" No, we really can't. Look at the sky. A storm is coming."  
Shoot. She was right. The sky was gray, with huge clouds, threatening rain.  
" I'd rather not get soaked tonight. Who knows how long we're going to be out here'  
Her tiny shelter made of sticks wasn't gonna do it. Where could we spend the night?  
Then I thought of it. " Hey, I gotta better place to sleep. Follow me." Reluctulantly, she followed after me. After about ten minutes ( I think. I have no watch.) she got tired and started yelling at me again. That girls got a pair of lungs on her.  
" You got us even more lost, snot-face! When your lost, your supposed to stay put.  
Not go off randomly deeper into the woods! I knew I shouldn't have listend to you! It's your fault we're even here! If you just didn't prank me for once..." I drowned out her voice, which isn't very easy. A few minutes later, ( again, I think,) we got there.  
" See? Told you Grimm."  
We we're at my old hide out. This is where I used to sleep before I moved in with the Grimms.  
"Whats this?'' She asked. She really talks too much.  
"This was my old fort. It's not much, but its got a roof.'' I let myself in. Grimm followed, looking around.  
"Not bad." She shrugged. " But it's freezing in here!" Again with the complaining! I'm gonna duct - tape her mouth soon!  
"Here, why don't you go find some stuff for a for a fire."  
" Don't tell me what to do!" Geez, whats wrong with her!  
" Hey, then don't come crying to me when you turn into a popsicle.'' She stoped away, looking for sticks she could burn.  
I was looking around. This place hasn't changed much since I last been here. I noticed a sign on the wall. It said " No gurls alowed" in messy, smudged paint. Well too late now. That was me years ago, before I met the Grimms. They all changed me. Well, one Grimm in particular.  
"Here." She dropped a pile of wood on the ground. She arranged it so it would be easier to light it.  
" You gonna do that fire-burp thing?"  
" Well how else am I going to light it? Lighting?" She was really getting on my nerves. She gave me her death glare, and stepped back. A second later the fire was starting to blaze. I sat back, and tryed to sleep. After a while, the fire started dying and it was getting cold in here again. Grimm seemed to notice it too. She got up, and tryed to save it from burning out. Her hands got so close to the fire, but it never burned her. Fire seemed to like her. It seemed that each flame was dancing, especially for her.  
It looked like she enjoyed playing with the fire, watching it flicker, and dance. She looked peaceful. Almost happy even.  
"How'd you learn to do that?" I almost regretted interupting her.  
"Do what?"  
" Play with the fire like that and not get burned."  
" I don't know," she shrugged. " I've had to do this before. Me and Daphne spent a few nights on the street you now. The trick is, you have to respect it. If you do, it won't bite you."  
" You talk about it as if it's a wild animal."  
" It is. It's free, but it can be tamed." I had no answer to that. No snide remark,  
no one-liners, nothing. I just let her be for a while.  
" Grimm. You really should go to sleep. We're gonna have alot of walking tommorow."  
"Fine.'' She got up, and curled into a ball in the corner. And we both Drifted to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of smoke. Smoke and ash. The air was thick. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and looked around. The fire! It had been tipped over during the night,  
and had spread. It probably wasn't very smart to leave a fire burning in a place made of wood. I shook Grimm awake.  
" Wake up!"  
" Hmm, whats wrong?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
" Oh, not much. The place is just on fire. No big deal." I let the sarcasm flow thick. She bolted upright.  
" Oh crap! Probably shouldn't have left it burning."  
" Whatever, let's just get out of here!" We ran out, trying to see through the smoke. We got unharmed. Grimm was patting out a tiny flame on her t-shirt.  
"Do you think we can save it?" I didn't want this place to burn down. It was the one place I could escape to.  
" We could try.'' She noticed a small ravine near by. She looked around,  
probably looking for something to hold it. Finally, she just took off her shoe, and scooped some water into it.  
" Oh yeah, that's really smart." I said sarcasticly.  
" Please! You can't even spell smart! Anyway, I wouldn't criticize me just now! I'm doing this for your clubhouse, you know!" I stopped talking and went to help her,  
using my hands to scoop up the water.  
It turned out we couldn't save it. It was just a shell when we put out the flames. Grimm got a burn on her arm. Nothing too bad, but thats when I made her stop. I guess I'd rather have no fort than getting Grimm seriously hurt. I'm turning into a big mushball. We continued walking, not speaking. She broke the silence. " I'm sorry we couldn't save it." She said softly.  
" It's fine. I can always make a new one."  
And I could. Out of something less flamable this time. Grimm made me see fire in a different way. As something beautiful. Beautiful and deadly.

You like? The fire descriptions were based on Inkspell, which I am currently reading. Since this was about fire, I thought it would be a good idea. I hope it was. 


End file.
